Day with a child
by green moon
Summary: Trowa gets stuck with Carrie, a five year old girl. She meets Quatre, she loves him, she meets Dorothy Dorothy hates her, Trowa meets..................................................I guess you will just have to read!


Day with a Child  
  
Summary: Trowa gets stuck with a little girl that says he looks weird and is kinda annoying. This girl is only five years old so Trowa has to deal with a little girl.  
  
  
  
Trowa awoken on his bed. It was the bed of the trailer of the traveling circus. The hard bed squeaked when he came off of it. He continued with the schedule that he had grown to know. Shower, clothes, and eat. He was still on the shower part. 'Stupid hair,' he thought when he got out it always just flopped forward when he had it smoothed back, but no we don't listen to the person behind the hair.  
  
After he had gotten dressed he left to the tent where breakfast was most likely to be served. Cathy was sitting on a bench some of the others were sitting but some thing seemed new. Beside Cathy there was a little girl. She was eating scrambled eggs and toast. Must have been one of the performer's girl.  
  
Trowa sat down across from Cathy and the little girl. Cathy was talking to one of her friends. The little girl's eyes just stayed on Trowa. Trowa noticed this but didn't say anything. After a couple of minuets she just sat there and just looked at him with out moving like he was a lion or something.  
  
"You look weird." The little girl said.  
  
Cathy who had just then noticed the girl staring at Trowa nearly spat her food out. "Carrie!" Cathy said.  
  
"You look weird too." No trained Gundam pilot would loose to a little girl. But this little girl had more spunk in her than our poor Trowa.  
  
"You have weird hair."  
  
"At least is straight." He said mocking her curly white hair.  
  
"Mine doesn't get in my eyes."  
  
"Mine doesn't either."  
  
She got up and stood on her seat, she put one hand on the table to balance her and she took her other hand and gently took his bang and pulled it up revealing his other eye.  
  
"Darn your not a Cyclops." She said sitting back down.  
  
"Darn you're not human." He said.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, Trowa, if not a pilot, would have done the same, but showing that you spend too much time with Duo wouldn't be the best thing.  
  
"Carrie, you don't want a bird to poop on you with you tongue out like that." Cathy had found the argument quite entertaining that morning. "Trowa since there will be no work today can you take her around and let her see the sights. She is from Earth and well her aunt is in the hospital now and she has never been here." Cathy said.  
  
"Sure." Trowa said. How much he didn't want to take her with him to Quatre's today but might as well, Cathy's wrath wouldn't be questioned.  
  
*  
  
Soon after breakfast was over Carrie followed Trowa everywhere around the circus grounds, and he led her everywhere even places he hadn't planned going.  
  
"Beanstalk walk slower, and not in circles." That was a new name.  
  
"I was wondering when you would catch up." He said. She ran up to him and kicked him in the ankle. Didn't hurt him but let her think it did.  
  
*  
  
Trowa was finally ready to go to Quatre's. Carrie had followed him all the whole time expecting him to go somewhere.  
  
On the way to Quatre's house Carrie put the radio on in Trowa's truck. He turned it off, she turned it on, he turned it off again. The whole thing went on half the way there. She finally gave up.  
  
"Are we there yet? Where are we going? What are we going to do there? Are there any kids there? What time is it? Can we have some ice cream afterward? Can we go to the Carnival? You still look weird."  
  
"No, one of my friend's house, I need to talk to him, no, 10:04, I'll think about it, probably not, and you look weirder."  
  
"Ok...HEY!!" She then was silent. Pouting came from her.  
  
*  
  
Upon arrival to Quatre's mansion Carrie looked in awe at the huge mansion. She ran up to the steps and walked up each one counting each one.  
  
"Trowa what comes after 7??" She asked him.  
  
"Eight." He said coming up the steps after her.  
  
"Eight, nine, ten, eleven, and twelve. That's a lot of steps huh, Beanstalk?"  
  
"Cute." he muttered as he reached the last step.  
  
"I didn't know you cared." She said to him. Not only was she spunky, but quite a comeback queen.  
  
Trowa was about to press the door bell when he felt a tug on his pants, Carrie had a puppy dog look on her face that just told you she wanted to press the door bell. Trowa picked the 45 pound girl up and put her up to the door bell. She pressed it again and again. Trowa pried her from it and put her on the ground.  
  
The door opened. Quatre was actually half expecting Duo at the door almost fell when he saw Trowa. Trowa was glaring at the ground, no, not the ground- a little girl.  
  
"Hi, I'm Carrie. This is Beanstalk; he looks weird, you look normal. I like your house. I bet your very ric-" Trowa grabbed the girl and covered her mouth.  
  
"I have to take care of her today." Trowa said.  
  
"Ahh, I see. Come in." Quatre said with a bright smile.  
  
Carrie pushed past Trowa and went inside. She grabbed Quatre's hand and held on to it and started to swing it back and forth.  
  
"Your too cute." Quatre said.  
  
"At least one person thinks so."  
  
Trowa could have laughed but thought against it. Quatre was leading the little girl to the sitting room.  
  
"Trowa what was it you wanted to talk about?" Quatre asked him as he sat down. Carrie sat down beside him and hooked her arms around his waist. He smiled at her.  
  
"About your fiancee Dorothy, you know how you told me not to tell her where you lived. She is very persistant." Trowa said.  
  
"Yes but you didn't tell her though did you?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No but she does want you to go to the carnival today to meet her."  
  
Carrie's eyes brightened. "We all can go to the carnival!" She said.  
  
"No Carrie." Trowa said.  
  
"Trowa, I don't think that it would hurt her, it'll be my treat." Quatre said.  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat.  
  
"Yay!" She said hugging Quatre around the neck.  
  
*  
  
They had soon left to the carnival but Carrie had reminded Trowa about the ice cream, over and over again. Trowa stopped at the nearest Ice Cream Shoppe. Her and Trowa went in, Quatre didn't want any so he stayed in the truck.  
  
Carrie tugged on Trowa's pants again. "Beanstalk I want some banana pudding ice cream. Can I have a sugar cone too?" She asked. He nodded his head.  
  
Trowa had gotten her banana pudding ice cream, he himself gotten vanilla.  
  
On the way out of the Ice Cream Shoppe, Carrie asked, "You wanna bite." She carefully tugged on his pants.  
  
"Sure," He took a small bite of it. It wasn't half bad for something with vanilla wafers and marshmallows.  
  
"What kind did you get Beanstalk?"  
  
"Vanilla."  
  
"My Auntie Une likes vanilla."  
  
"Une??" Trowa asked.  
  
"Uh huh, my name is Carrie Une my aunt her name is Midii Une she looks sorta like me. She takes care of because daddy has left me he went to heaven, Auntie says he has important business with God and he always watches over me from heaven. She also says when the time comes when she and I have business with God we have to go up there." Carrie said opening the door.  
  
"What is wrong with you aunt?" Trowa just got a little interested in the girl.  
  
"She fell down the stairs and broke her arm. I had to call 911 when she did. She told them to take me to the circus where she had met this nice woman one day after a performance when she had lost me. Well I lost myself but that's beside the point. They had became friends. So they took me over there."  
  
They reached the car. 'I wonder why Cathy told me this?' Trowa thought.  
  
"She is in a hospital here on the colony. Do you think we can visit her after the carnival?" Carrie asked.  
  
Trowa smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
When they got to the carnival after leaving the Ice Cream Shoppe, Quatre kept his eyes peeled for Dorothy. Carrie grabbed his hand and held on to it tightly.  
  
"Quatre." Said someone. Quatre had gotten betrothed to Dorothy a few months eariler. He loved the woman but she was too persistent. He left her with the plans for the wedding. He didnt want her over at his mansion either for the small reason he was kinda afraid of the warmonger woman. He didnt know what she would say about the way he did things.  
  
Dorothy was in her orange sundress. She saw the little girl and smiled.  
  
"Well arent you soo cute." Dorothy said to the little girl.  
  
"You look scary and there is something wrong with your eyebrows." Dorothy sweatdropped.  
  
"Your are very truthfull." Dorothy said through gritted teeth. She glared at the little girl when Quatre wasnt looking.  
  
"Dorothy she means no harm." Quatre said.  
  
"I see you brought your friend, Trowa, nice to see you again." Dorothy said.  
  
"Beanstalk she is evil." Carrie said.  
  
Dorothy heard this and pulled Quatre toward the ferris wheel.  
  
Carrie ran over and gave the carnie her ticket. "HEY QUATRE WIll YOU SIT WITH ME??"  
  
"Sure." Quatre said.  
  
Dorothy was gaping at his answer. This ment war with the little girl. Dorothy didnt get on the ferris wheel neither did Trowa.  
  
"Trowa I want you to keep that little brat away from Quatre."  
  
"I wont do it she only listens to him pretty much." Trowa replied.  
  
"That little brat will let me get by my fiancee." Dorothy said.  
  
After they had gotten through with all the rides it was in the afternoon. Trowa carried Carrie who had tired herself out after having to carry a huge pink lion which Quatre now carried. Dorothy had finally gotten to pry herself to Quatre's arm, she was holding a purple elephant in her arms.  
  
"So when are you going to tell me where you live?" Dorothy asked him  
  
"Do you want to come over for tea?" He asked.  
  
She nodded her head. She was kinda tired to, Quatre was happy then she wouldnt really care for how he does things or pay attention on how to get to his house.  
  
They had taken Dorothy's car to Quatre's house. Quatre driving Dorothy's gold limo sized car which would probably be a bad thing if you scratched it.  
  
Trowa laid Carrie on the seat and buckled her up. He put his hand through her curly hair.  
  
She opened her eyes. She smiled. "WHere's Quatre??" She said tiredly.  
  
"He left with Dorothy." He said.  
  
"She really is evil, right?" She asked.  
  
"Only if you try to steal he fiancee away."  
  
"OH NO I HAVE TO STOP THE WEDDING!" She yelled.  
  
"Hey, they both love each other. You want to go see your aunt now?" He asked.  
  
They left when she nodded her head she was upset now, there would be no crashing of the blond's wedding today. Trowa was now skeptical of going to go see the girl's aunt.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital Carrie had actually perked up and was trying to get Trowa to walk faster.  
  
"Come on beanstalk you were walking faster earlier!" She yelled.  
  
When they got in the hospital Carrie went over to the receptionist. This was the first time he had actually been in a hospital. Other than the time Quatre was in there but that was Winnner owned but a public hospital. No, he hardly ever got sick and if he did Quatre took him to his hospital. Where the doctors were trusted.  
  
Carrie came back and grabbed Trowa's hand and drug him over to the elevators. "They say she is on the 4th foor. Room 453. SHe is very nice you should meet her. She makes dounuts in the morning and then she drinks capachunino she makes me some sometimes but with hardly any cofee. And for lunch we go out and get a sandwich. Dinner we have soup with crackers and grilled cheese sandwiches or noodles or spaggetti, usually we have macaronni an cheese. And for snacks we have....popcorn or chocolates."  
  
"Thats nice."He said, but inside he was fretting meeting her the last time he had seen her she was crying because of him. He almost had second thoughts about seeing this girl again. But for Carrie he would have to. The doors of the elevator opened.  
  
A young woman shorter than he was standing there, she had long blond hair and she was wearing dark blue jeans and a turquoise shirt. She had a cast over her arm.  
  
"AUNTIE!" Carrie yelled. She jumped on Midii's waist.  
  
"Oh Carrie hi, I was about to come and pick you up!" Midii said.  
  
"Cathy's brother brought me here, his name is Trowa but I call him beanstalk. He may look weird but he took me to go get ice cream then I met one of his very nice friends that is very rich named Quatre then I met a woman that was going to marry Quatre she was evil and she looked scary this was all at the carnival too. I had a hot dog and in Trowa's truck i have a huge pink tiger. He likes vanilla ice cream too." Carrie said.  
  
Midii looked up and almost dropped Carrie.  
  
"Oh hi, long time no see." She said to him.  
  
Trowa barely smiled. "She was a good kid other than when she tried to get Dorothy wet at the carnival." Trowa said.  
  
"Hey do you two know each other??" Carrie asked.  
  
"We did. I had no idea he was related to Cathy. Well we better get back home I need to feed Fluffy." Midii said.  
  
"Um Aunt Midii, I left my jacket at Cathy's." Carrie said.  
  
"That's ok I can drive her by and she can grab it then i can take her home." Trowa said.  
  
"Midii, can we catch a ride with him?? I don't like to ride in a smelly cab?" Carrie asked.  
  
"OK whatever." Midii was a little edgy around Trowa.  
  
The car ride home was quiet and long. Carrie knew what this meant it meant that the two had last seen on bad terms.  
  
They had arrived at the circus grounds and Carrie jumped out leaving the two alone. No words were said.  
  
Carrie came back and jumped back in. They then drove to Midii's house. It was small and quaint two story house. The two girl got out and Carrie waved to Trowa. He smiled at her and drove off.  
  
When he was out of view Carrie wanted answers. "What did you do to him?" She said.  
  
"What?!" Midii asked.  
  
"You heard me what happened between you two??" Carrie asked.  
  
"Well lets just say that I was pushed to do what I did. Or you might not be here." Midii said  
  
"Ok whatever you still don't have me thinking that it was harmless. So do you like him??" Carrie asked.  
  
"He has grown more handsome." Midii said.  
  
"Good then you can go on a date with him." Carrie said.  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"You were thinking it."  
  
"No wasn't."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You are such a brat."  
  
"But that's why you love me!" Carrie said heading to her room.  
  
**  
  
The next day Midii was walking to the store. She hated living in town not only was it noisy but scary for her and Carrie without some one to protect them. Her mind went to Trowa automatically. She cleared her head. That was over so long ago. All compatibility was lost because of her.  
  
She entered the store. She was in there for a few minuets when her eyes caught a familiar sight. Trowa was there he had just opened the door to get some milk. She had to go that way to but she didn't want him to see her. But what could he do? Nothing.  
  
She walked past him. "Hi, again." She said her legs stopped right behind him.  
  
He turned to her and gave a small smile. "Hi."  
  
"I want to thank you again for keeping Carrie entertained she would be jumping off the walls if she hadn't gone anywhere."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Well see you later."  
  
Midii retreated slowly away.  
  
Trowa smiled behind her. She was actually quite beautiful. Trowa's fingers were slipping from the gallon of milk. He snapped back to reality and got a better grip on the milk.  
  
Well that's the end of that. I might write more with good reviews. This just might happen next:  
  
Trowa talks to Duo and Duo notices something wrong with Trowa. Duo meets Carrie they scheme to get the two together and more. 


End file.
